


Ведьмы не сбегут—фанфик по фэндому «Фантастические твари и где они обитают (Фантастические звери и места их обитания)»

by LettLex



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettLex/pseuds/LettLex
Summary: «Раз мама, два мамаВедьмы не сбегут!Раз мама, два мамаВедьмы все умрут!»Песенка Модести постепенно начинала действовать на нервы, но Криденс чувствовал, что к обычному раздражению примешивался ещё и страх. В Нью-Йорке была одна ведьма, которую мальчишка хотел поймать собственными руками.





	Ведьмы не сбегут—фанфик по фэндому «Фантастические твари и где они обитают (Фантастические звери и места их обитания)»

**Author's Note:**

> «Раз мама, два мама  
> Ведьмы не сбегут!  
> Раз мама, два мама  
> Ведьмы все умрут!» 
> 
> Песенка Модести постепенно начинала действовать на нервы, но Криденс чувствовал, что к обычному раздражению примешивался ещё и страх. В Нью-Йорке была одна ведьма, которую мальчишка хотел поймать собственными руками.

_«Раз мама, два мама_  
_Ведьмы не сбегут._  
_Раз мама, два мама_  
_Ведьмы все умрут._  
_Ведьма номер раз…»_

Криденс чеканил шаг по мостовой, двигаясь резко и зажато, как механизм со слишком тугими пружинами. Он покачивал в такт головой на длинной шее и размахивал руками, подобно марширующему солдату, одними губами напевая песенку Модести, уж очень привязчивой она оказалась. Впереди, в нескольких метрах от него, шла ведьма. Криденс старался не потерять из виду её серый плащ.

Слова Модести сложила в угоду матери и под её чутким руководством, хотя вряд ли ей самой нравилось содержание. Она оказалась очень хитрым ребёнком и была уж точно не настолько благодетельной, насколько хотелось бы матери. О, нет, это Модести на пару с Криденсом читает книги про ведьм, которые их мать сжигает на заднем дворе. Попадает за это всегда Криденсу: он слишком высок ростом и, как бы ни сутулился, спрятаться у него не получается, а изобретательности на какое-нибудь укрытие не хватает. Не так давно в одной из книг они с Модести нашли картинку, что-то из истории Салема, — ведьмы и колдуны, посаженные в клетку. В отличие от других гравюр, на этой не изображался огонь. Просто кучка людей, на которых таращились салемцы, как на диких и, несомненно, опасных зверей. Интересно, мать держала их с Модести с такой же целью? Показывать остальным «вторым салемцам» как охотничьи трофеи?

Криденс не хотел думать об этом. Такая мысль была слишком смелой, а весь запас его храбрости уже активно использовался для каждого нового шага по Пятой Авеню следом за ведьмой. Если мать узнает, она, наверное, побьёт его, как никогда в жизни. После того случая, когда ведьма появилась прямо на пороге их дома, Мери Лу какое-то время старалась не слишком сильно отыгрываться на приёмном сыне. И всё же она не упускала возможности замахнуться на него или прикрикнуть, чтоб мальчишка не терял страх перед ней окончательно. Одно было совершенно ясно — теперь Мери Лу ненавидела Криденса ещё сильнее, это волшебное покровительство было для неё как личное оскорбление. Она могла бы выгнать мальчишку на улицу и, видит Бог, Криденсу так было бы даже лучше. Наверное, именно поэтому женщина всё настойчивее привязывала приемного сына к их «дому», покосившейся всеми заброшенной церкви на тринадцатой улице.

Криденс часто думал, что бы он делал, вышвырни Мери Лу его на улицу. Шататься по подворотням, сводить концы с концами, получать милостыню и питаться, чем повезёт — всё это ни капли не отличалось от того, как он жил до этих пор. Ещё он мог бы наняться на работу. Убирался бы в кафе или чистил обувь, может, даже устроился бы на завод.

Нет! Криденс тряхнул головой. Такие мысли были слишком яркими, слишком несбыточными. Они давали крылья. Парнишка по себе знал, насколько эти крылья хрупки — разлетаются на осколки после первого удара ремнём. И к боли, которая приходит, когда они ломаются, невозможно привыкнуть. Поэтому Криденс губил их в зародыше, вытравливал из себя прежде, чем Мери Лу доберётся до них. Мало просто иметь Крылья. Нужно уметь летать. А первый взмах прибил Криденса к земле, ещё несколько лет назад.

В тринадцать Криденс впервые сбежал. Перебивался, чем мог, ходил по забегаловкам и магазинам, выпрашивая работу. В магазине сладостей его приютил славный рыжий ирландец Марти. Криденс помогал ему таскать коробки и раскладывать конфеты на витринах. А на второй день свободной жизни его обступила толпа прикормленных Мери Лу детей, и Криденс не стал сопротивляться. Их было больше и они преданно служили «матери», так что у него не было шансов. Но взгляд Марти, когда он уходил с этой воинственной оравой… Он, вроде бы, не осуждал, но мальчик всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Иногда он наведывался к его магазину, и ирландец всякий раз с неизменным дружелюбием спрашивал, как у него дела и не собирается ли он снова ему помогать. Марти, должно быть, беспокоился о нём настолько, насколько мог бы помочь. Забрать мальчишку к себе он не мог, да и с чего ему? Он лишь надеялся, что Криденс сможет дожить до своего совершеннолетия и сохранить в себе силы сбежать от Мери Лу. Мальчишка чувствовал эту надежду и с горечью понимал, что может не оправдать надежд друга.

Вообще, в мире Криденса было немного вещей, которые делали его жизнь хоть сколько-то сносной.

На первом месте были прогулки, когда ему не нужно было раздавать листовки или искать места для митингов. Тогда он мог запросто дойти до Центрального Парка и часами напролёт скрываться в зарослях кустов от солнечного света, от людей и от собственных мыслей, которые все не давали покоя. Ему нравилось мерить шагами Нью-Йорк и не думать ни о чём. Он чувствовал себя линзой, пропускавшей город через себя, увеличивая или уменьшая его детали. Он растворялся в его шуме.

Затем был мистер Грейвз, сильный и волшебный. Посланник того мира, который манил Криденса. Мальчик знал, что принадлежал к чему-то большему, и тут появился Грейвз, живое тому подтверждение. Хотя, стоило признать, и его Криденс боялся. Не как Мери Лу, ожидая пощёчины или грубого слова, мальчик боялся разочаровать его. Он хотел быть нужным, пожалуй, даже незаменимым. Как теперь, когда Грейвз обращался только к нему, чтоб найти ребёнка. И это было ещё одной причиной для страха — всё своё свободное время Криденс тратил на охоту на ведьм, вместо того, чтоб искать ребёнка. Что ж, это он мог себе позволить. Рассказать об обскури он мог в любой момент, но тогда Грейвз перестал бы нуждаться в нём. А что бы он сделал, узнав правду? Не захочет ли он запереть Криденса в клетку? Паренёк поёжился. Ему не хотелось думать о мистере Грейвзе плохо.

Последней приятной вещью стало недавнее увлечение Криденса, которое он про себя называл «охотой на ведьм». Второму Салему не удавалось поймать ни одной колдуньи, а вот ведьмы явно не спускали с них глаз. Криденс видел её на каждом митинге, она преследовала Второй Салем, как тень, и явно смеялась над ним. И Криденс тоже смеялся, в душе. Мысль найти эту ведьму теплилась в нём с первого дня, как только он почувствовал в ней колдовство. Обскур отмечал это, словно компас. После того, как ведьма защитила его, мальчишка укрепился в своём желании и, вооружившись всей своей смелостью, он начал следить за ней.

Он ходил за колдуньей хвостом, но постоянно терял её из виду, когда ведьма исчезала с громким хлопком в какой-нибудь из подворотен. Самое долгое он мог преследовать её до Пятой Авеню, но в этот раз ведьма явно не спешила исчезать. Криденса это обнадёжило. Он держался на расстоянии нескольких шагов, но всё не решался подойти к ней. Зачем? Ему было нечего сказать. Разве что «спасибо».? Но стоило ли это времени, которое он потратил, выслеживая её.

Криденс так задумался, что не увидел, как ведьма скрылась из поля зрения, а сам мальчишка оказался на широкой Авеню, и внушительных размеров машина ехала прямо на него. Послышался задушенный крик где-то рядом, визг тормозов, и воротник рубашки болезненно врезался в горло, когда кто-то дёрнул Криденса за шиворот. Юноша попробовал втянуть голову в плечи и сжаться в комок, чтобы скрыться от гневных взглядов прохожих.

— Парень! Ты сдурел? — накинулся на него усатый мужчина в кожаном фартуке.

— Всё в порядке? — высунулся из окна водитель.

— Д-да, — кивал Криденс, пытаясь провалиться под землю прямо сейчас. Лишь бы эти люди не смотрели на него так зло.

— Оставьте мальчика в покое, — рука отпустила его воротник и мягко легла на плечо, поглаживая. А приятный женский голос продолжал.- Простите, мистер, мальчик задумался.

— Да, погода такая, что и помечтать не грех. Только осторожно, — сказал он и, улыбнувшись Криденсу, уехал.

— Тина, это твой мальчишка? — хмуро спросил мужчина в кожаном фартуке. Криденс осторожно обернулся и поражённо уставился на коротко стриженую девушку в сером пальто.

— Мистер Эрнандес, — кивнула она, одним взглядом и улыбкой осаждая мясника.— Всё в порядке. Я за ним присмотрю.

— Ну-ну, — фыркнул он и пригрозил мальчишке пальцем.

— Тина? — осторожно спросил Криденс и неуверенно коснулся её тёплой ладони своими пальцами.

— Ты замёрз? — спросила девушка, как будто всё происходящее было в порядке вещей и она ждала Криденса. — Пойдём, — сказала она и подтолкнула парня в сторону ближайшего проулка.

Она молча провела его через несколько кварталов. Иногда она заговорщически подмигивала мальчишке, затягивая его в очередную подворотню, куда приличным людям и не вздумается зайти. Криденс шёл за ней и не думал, зачем или куда они направляются. Наверное, ведьма околдовала его, но в ней было столько добра и простоты, как в капле солнца. И Криденс безвольно шёл следом, упиваясь этим светом, зная, что он предназначается ему.

«Она так добра…»

Хотя, откуда ему знать? Сомнение змеёй зашевелилось где-то меж рёбер. Чего могла хотеть от него ведьма? И что он скажет ей? Неуютно стало ещё и от мысли, как мистер Грейвз отнесётся к тому, что у Криденса новый волшебный знакомый. Но об этом парнишка решил не думать — Грейвзу он ничего не скажет, а с Тиной просто… поболтает? Он почувствовал себя смелее, настолько, что это казалось неправильным. И Криденс с упоением совершал один «неверный» шаг за другим, глядя по сторонам с ещё большим восхищением — ничего не происходило. Небо не разверзлось и кровавого дождя тоже не наблюдалось. Только самому Криденсу было уж очень хорошо. Он робко улыбнулся собственным мыслям.

— Не боишься меня? — спросила Тина, поймав его взгляд. Криденс хотел бы ответить ей улыбкой, такой же тёплой и ласковой, но выражение лица Тины словно поразило его. Мальчик уже видел сочувствие на чужих лицах, мистер Грейвз часто жалел его, но никогда не было так… светло. Криденс потупил взгляд и помотал головой.

— Нет…— тихо прошептал он.

— Хорошо, — ободряюще кивнула Тина и подошла ближе. — Мы почти пришли.

— Куда Вы меня ведёте?

— Ко мне домой. Там сейчас никого — выпьем чаю. Куинни, наверное, оставила мне что-нибудь.

— Вы не ночевали дома, — медленно произнёс Криденс, оглядывая ведьму с головы до ног. Она выглядела устало и грустно, несмотря на все свои улыбки. Глаза были красными, голос немного хрипел, а на рукавах пальто застыли пятна пепла и виски. Криденс осторожно подцепил рукав Тины и показал ей. — Вы не очень осторожны.

— Сказал мне человек, которого я вытащила из-под колёс, — ответила колдунья. Она достала палочку и одним махом свела все пятна. — А ты наблюдательный. Куинни сейчас на работе, так что никто меня ругать не будет. Пойдём, — сказала она и потянула Криденса за собой. Парень упёрся.

— Чего Вы хотите?

— Я не хочу навредить тебе, Криденс, — мягко сказала Тина, но на всякий случай отступила на пару шагов. — И я совсем не так опасна, как говорит твоя мать. Даже больше — я хочу помочь тебе, Криденс. Я чувствую в тебе очень сильную магию. Если хочешь — я сделаю запрос в архивы, и мы вместе установим и происхождение, и способности.

— Зачем Вам это? — проговорил юноша. Это звучало слишком хорошо. Даже мистер Грейвз не согласился сделать подобное просто так.

Тина протянула руку, словно пытаясь обнять, но Криденс не заметил этого. Он усердно изучал мостовую у себя под ногами. Рассматривал каждую грань отшлифованного до блеска камня и напряжённо слушал, как тяжело дышит колдунья, стараясь подобрать верные слова.

— Я знаю, как тяжело жить без родителей. И то, что эта женщина делает… не в моих силах привлечь её к суду, но я могу помочь тебе. Ты волшебник или имеешь магическое происхождение. Мы докажем это с помощью экспертизы — и ты сможешь начать новую жизнь. Забыть случившееся, как страшный сон, — она перевела дыхание и устало потёрла переносицу. Криденс смотрел на неё исподлобья и не верил. Просто не верил. Тина горько усмехнулась и произнесла совсем другим, разбитым, голосом: — А ещё вся моя жизнь сейчас катится соплохвосту в самое сопло. И если я не могу помочь кому-то, кто слабее меня, то на что я вообще гожусь?

Криденс готов был согласиться, но тут его словно сковало по рукам и ногам. Она сказала «экспертиза». Криденс не совсем знал, что это, но что-то подсказывало ему, что тогда другие волшебники смогут найти Обскура. И что они сделают с ним тогда? Парень знал, что его выходкам, мягко говоря, никто не рад, и если правда всплывёт, то ему нигде не будет покоя. Криденс до боли сжал кулаки. Прикусил изнутри плотно сжатые губы, не давая ни одному звуку вырваться наружу. Всё, о чём он мог мечтать, вдруг отдалилось от него куда-то на Аляску и дальше, где он ни за что не сможет достать ни «другую жизнь», ни что-либо ещё. «Другая жизнь» соседствовала с его сознанием, подчинялась ему, его тонким бледным пальцам, как магический музыкальный инструмент. Но, судя по облаве, устроенной Грейвзом, никто не сумеет оценить талант Криденса по достоинству. Что они сделают с ним? Что? Что?!

Мальчишка мотает головой и отступает назад, чувствуя горькие слёзы, вставшие комом в горле.

— Криденс? — почти испуганно произносит Тина. Светло и мягко, как он не заслужил.

Но он не виноват. И не виновата эта колдунья. Никто, просто так случилось. Криденс опасен, он сам это понимает, и какая-то маленькая хрупкая часть его души требует, чтоб он оставил эту надежду на жизнь среди волшебников. Пусть довольствуется мерцающей в лунном свете мечтой.

«Ты ведь знаешь, что всё рассыплется, стоит лишь тебе прикоснуться. Я защищу тебя».

Слова звучат, как холодное острое шипение. Оно держит Криденса за горло почти ласково. Насколько ласково может держать когтистая лапа. Парнишка морщится, проводит по лицу рукой. Оно мучает его, но ведь…

«Это для твоего же блага».

— Простите, Тина, — пробубнил юноша, побледнев, как полотно. Тина удивлённо смотрела на него.- Спасибо Вам. Мне пора домой, — лицо исказилось гримасой боли. Криденс почувствовал, как кружится голова. Ещё немного — и из носа хлынет кровь.

— Зайди хотя бы на чай, — жалостливо проговорила ведьма.

— Мне пора, — бессильно повторил он и тут же бросился бежать, пока ещё мог. Пока ноги держали его и страх придавал нему сил. Он снова боялся. На этот раз — себя.

В маленькой церкви никто не заметил, как он пришёл. Если он не опаздывал, то никто и не ждал его. Криденс быстро взбежал по скрипящим лестницам на самый чердак, где под покатой крышей лежал продавленный соломенный матрас. Интересно, у волшебников бывают блохи? Крыша прохудилась в трёх местах, прямо над кроватью Криденса сорвало большой кусок черепицы, так что теперь в дыру можно было свободно просунуть голову и плечо.

Криденс шумно упал на свою лежанку и сжался в комок, пытаясь исчезнуть. Пропасть где-то между мирами, чтоб никому не навредить и чтобы никто не мог навредить ему. Но бессильную ярость унять не удавалось, сколько бы мальчишка ни обхватывал себя руками. Знакомые волны тёмной магии бежали по его венам, пытаясь слиться с ним, подавить сознание и захватить. В такие моменты Криденс закрывал глаза и начинал молиться; кому-то, кто мог бы закончить этот кошмар.

А Тина? Она могла не испугаться?

Вдруг что-то звонко стукнулось об пол возле самой головы Криденса. Обскур отпустил его на несколько секунд и, недовольно шипя, скрылся в своём убежище где-то вокруг позвоночника мальчишки. Криденс поднял голову и увидел рядом с матрасом клетчатую салфетку. На ней стояла белая тарелка с аккуратным куском шоколадного бисквита. Таким огромным, что он едва помещался. Рядом лежала записка:

_«Дорогой Криденс,_  
_Я знаю, что могла напугать тебя. Извини, если это так. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, и если тебе понадобится помощь, которую я буду в силах оказать, ты всегда можешь найти меня по адресу: 25-я улица 123._  
_Тина»_

  
Мальчишка улыбнулся под недоверчивое шипение обскура. Пускай. Криденс признал, что ей верит. Он осторожно отломил кусочек бисквита и завалился на спину. Сквозь дыру в крыше виднелось небо, а солнечные лучи тёплыми пятнами падали на лицо парнишки. Острые лопатки врезались в матрас, как крылья.


End file.
